


Once We We’re Heroes

by SK_Jane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, BAMF Ron Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Good Ron Weasley, Heroes to Villains, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Jane/pseuds/SK_Jane
Summary: Once three friends fought together as one, but everything’s changed since then. Once they believed in the good in the world, but everything’s changed since then. Once they were heroes desperate to protect, but everything’s changed since then
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Once We We’re Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter and superhero’s so I figured why not mix the two? Harry (Freefall) has super strength and can fly, Hermione (Blur) has super speed and is of course the brains of the operation, Ron (Illusion) has force fields and mild Clairvoyance. Hope you 😊

We watched forlornly as another city fell to their control. There were precious few cities left safe from their reign and fewer people still who dared to rebel and try to stop them. I looked over my shoulder at Illusion, as he stared at the destruction below. He’d seen what was coming and we managed to evacuate more of the city than we would have otherwise, but it wasn’t enough as we listened to the chaos befall those we couldn’t save.  
“I never thought they’d fall, or if they did I always thought they’d get back up, never once did I think they’d fall so far”,he whispered as though talking to a ghost.  
“Wait. You knew him? Personally?”  
“I knew both of them”, he murmured. “At least, I thought I did. Once. A long time ago”  
“What were they like?”  
A crumpled copy of a smile passed his face, “We we’re going to change the world”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 Years Prior  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron, Harry and Hermione were laughing joyfully as they entered their hideout. All good superheroes needed a hideout after all. As they joked and laughed Hermione sped over to the kitchen, looking very much the Blur which the media had dubbed her, for a pre-patrol snack while the boys fell in a heap on the sofa. Exhausted from their day as civilians and ready to embrace themselves and help people. As Ron began another joke that would either leave his companions shaking with laughter or rolling their eyes he froze. This caught Harry’s attention as he looked at his silent friend waiting for what he was going to say.  
“There’s gonna be an attempted robbery in 20 minutes at the bank,” breathed Ron beginning to walk to where his Illusion costume was stored. Clairvoyance came in handy in situations like this. His friends and partners quickly joined him to suit up and discuss how they were going to approach it. Harry’s tone slipping into that of Freefall, the hero and leader, as opposed to his usual self. 

The attempted robbery was foiled as it always was. Illusion using his force fields to shield civilians, as Freefall and Blur used their speed and strength to quickly and efficiently take out the armed criminals. The occasional blue shield popping up to block a bullet they had come in the path of.  
The entire ordeal was over and done with in under 10 minutes with no casualties. Thankfully.  
As they tied the criminals up, Illusion went around asking people if they were alright.  
Just as the police showed up outside Freefall picked up Illusion and flew out while Blur sped past them to get back to their hideout.

“These people are dangero.....”, “We need regulations on superh.......”, “ They can’t take the law into ...”  
As Ron flicked through the channels, clips of people condemning their actions filtered through.  
Typical, you save lives and get nothing but hassle for it. He clicked off the TV.  
“It’s official, we’ve made every channel but Baby TV and I’m pretty sure it’s only a matter of time” he giggled, yeah it hurts little for his work and his teams work to be construed in such a way but he felt it was entirely worth it.  
Those people wouldn’t be alive right now without them and their lives far outweighed the negativity and bias of the media.  
Ok and if he was being honest with himself he found it hilarious at how they could spin stories so far fetched and their viewers still are it up. He had clearly most definitely used his shields to choke some little girls cat or what ever other lies they were spinning.  
Like really, who’d they rather have roaming free? Some nuts with guns willing to shoot up a bank or some idiots with powers willing to die to protect the innocent?

According to the government, they’d rather have the nuts with guns.  
“‘Enhanced Individual Registration’ What utter rubbish is this! We keep people safe and they want to treat us like criminals for it!,” ranted Hermione.  
“We’re just doing what they can’t, keeping people safe! Why can’t they just see that. We’re not going to hurt anyone” added Harry.  
The two of them were getting increasingly annoyed about this and worse still. They were beginning to doubt themselves.  
“Why do they think we’re bad? What have we done that makes them think that way?”  
Ron was getting tired trying to joke away their worries. They were the good guys, sooner or later people would realize it. He was sure.  
When he froze this time no one noticed until he exclaimed “Supervillian with a bomb at the community centre! We have 20 minutes”.

They were suited up and outside the centre in 10 minutes and Freefall was getting ready to break the doors while Illusion was preparing to create a force field around the bomb to contain the blast.  
Just as they were about to jump into action the Villain of the day walked out and introduced himself as Lord Voldemort and that his electro kinetic bomb would destroy half of the city if his demands weren’t met.  
That’s when he spotted the heroes and a spark twinkled in his eye. He’d been waiting for them.  
“Ah, Blur. Freefall. Illusion. I have a very interesting proposition for you three. Join me! And we will rule the world together! With my vision and technology and your raw power we could-“  
“Okay”  
Illusion spun to look at his teammates who’d just agreed to side with a supervillain, an incredulous look on his face.  
“What!” He exclaimed. No one listened.  
“....I’m sorry....?” Said Voldemort, he honestly hadn’t expected them to agree, stalling for time when he asked.  
“Well you should be,” chided Blur, “you’ve been acting so egocentric this whole time but whatever, okay, we’ll join you”  
Illusion was frozen to the spot, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“Wait , what? Why?”  
“Well we can’t use our powers to help a kitten in a tree without having to deal with ‘Should Supers Be Regulated By The Government’ discourse and selective media makes us seem like horrible people! They hate us! So why not?” Explained Blur.  
“Yeah, why not, maybe then people will see what they missed out on” agreed Freefall.  
Illusion finally roused from his daze, “What? No! Come on guys you can’t really be considering this, what happened to making the world a better place?!”  
But they had already made up their minds and nothing Illusion said was getting through to them. They had enough of risking their lives for a thankless crowd who’d never appreciate how their bodies were littered with scars from old saves, a living canvas of near misses and fights. They’d given up hope for the humanity they swore to protect, been driven from it by the very people they tried to save.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to Present  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“We were going to change the world, to make it a better place but around them the world burned and I was left desperately trying to extinguish the sparks before they left ash and ruin in their wake”.  
Tears filled his eyes as he remembered the days when the three of them still believed in a chance for a good and just world.  
A fantastical dream he clung to, even to this day.

“Once we were heroes but everything has changed since then”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t read over by anyone so if there’s any mistakes please tell me! Hope you enjoyed and have an amazing day!


End file.
